


Updated

by IllyasJames



Series: Spades [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ace!Yuuri, Best Friends, M/M, Texting, VictUuri, happy Yuuri, mentioning of sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Sometimes best friends need more information.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 of my 365FF challenge
> 
> This follows the events from day's 2, 6, 9 and 10. Enjoy

morning after Cup of China.

19:40 Yuuri: Should have told you this before, didn't want to ruin the exhibition. Sorry.  
19:41 Yuuri: I slept with Victor last night!!  
19:41 Yuuri: Told him about me.  
19:41 Yuuri: Also I kissed him!!  
19:42 Yuuri: Which was not smart.  
19:46 Yuuri: Wait... this is in the wrong order. Call me!!!

20:18 Phichit: I'm about to board!!!  
20:18 Phichit: Text you when in the air.  
20:18 Phichit: What ever you do, Keep breathing. <3

20:31 Phichit: We need to talk when I arrive home.  
20:31 Phichit: How do you feel???

20:35 Yuuri: Confused, Happy, Scared, Confused. Mostly confused

20:37 Phichit: What is there to be confused about. You like the guy!!  
20:37 Phichit: It was consensual, right???

20:42 Yuuri: See. I knew I made no sense. We slept together like we used to sleep together, talking. 

20:43 Phichit: Oh!!  
20:43 Phichit: You guys kissed in the rink, so why is it new...  
20:45 Phichit: Tell me that was not your First Kiss!!!!!

20:46 Yuuri: Yes.

20:47 Phichit: He stole your First Kiss on the Ice!!! Tell me you did better for the second one.

20:51 Yuuri: No, not really. I jumped him. Eros took over, then Eros was gone and I locked myself in the bathroom.

21:04 Phichit: Sorry. Celestino wanted to talk a bit.  
21:08 Phichit: Where is Victor now??? 

21:12 Yuuri: We are on our way to the airport.  
21:14 Yuuri: Will be in the air when you land. Call you once I'm home. Have calmed a bit. 

Ten days after the getting home from China

8:34 Yuuri: Phichit, Chris sent me Swiss chocolates.  
8:34 Yuuri: There are so many. Victor told me I could have some.  
8:35 Yuuri: He got a box too but didn't want me to see the content.  
8:35 Yuuri: Did you get Chocolates as well?

8:36 Phichit: I did!! They arrived last night by courier.  
8:36 Phichit: Celestino said I was not allowed to eat them.  
8:37 Phichit: I did sneak one. It was good. <3

8:39 Yuuri: Wonder how he knew where to sent them to.  
8:40 Yuuri: Don't remember giving him my address.

8:42 Phichit: He asked me over IG.  
8:42 Phichit: You don't mind I gave it though??

8:44 Yuuri: No. I should have done so when he offered to sent chocolates.  
8:45 Yuuri: I was somewhere else with my thoughts that night. 

8:49 Phichit: I remember. How is that going?  
8:49 Phichit: Have you guys talked about it since?

8:59 Yuuri: No.

9:12 Phichit: You said he took it okay. So why not?

9:13 Yuuri: I'm too embarrassed.  
9:14 Yuuri: I'm still shocked I fell asleep like that.

9:16 Phichit: Okay. Just keep breathing.

4 days later

9:08 Yuuri: I slept with Victor last night!!!  
9:09 Yuuri: We kissed!!!  
9:09 Yuuri: It was nice.

9:11 Phichit: Done squealing!!!  
9:11 Phichit: Who initiated it.

9:12 Yuuri: Makkachin.

9:12 Phichit: ???????  
9:13 Phichit: I'm calling you!! Pick up!!

the night of the Rostelecom SP

21:03 Yuuri: Victor just left for Japan.  
21:03 Yuuri: Makkachin is at the vet.  
21:04 Yuuri: He asked coach Feltman to take care of me tomorrow.

21:05 Phichit: How are you doing??? Are you all right? 

21:08 Phichit: Yuuri!!! Pick up Your Phone!!!! Are you all right!!

21:13 Yuuri: Was in the shower. Sorry.

21:14 Phichit: You had me worried there.  
21:15 Phichit: I'm certain everything will be okay. Just keep breathing. 

After the Free Skate

20:32 Phichit: Congratulations!!! We are in the Finals!! <3

20:34 Yuuri: Yeah we are. See you there.  
20:35 Yuuri: Going to bed. Want to fly back to Japan first thing after exhibition.  
20:36 Yuuri: Need to see if Makkachin is really alright. 

19:14 Yuuri: Am back in Japan.  
19:14 Yuuri: Victor and Makkachin were at the airport to pick me up.  
19:14 Yuuri: He is okay. Victor looks like he didn't sleep much.  
19:15 Yuuri: Asked him to stay my coach a bit longer.  
19:15 Yuuri: He didn't say no.

19:16 Phichit: I'm glad. For the both of you.

19:52 Yuuri: Sorry. Victor is trying to convince security to let me pick up my baggage.  
19:53 Yuuri: I forgot I even had any for a moment.  
19:53 Yuuri: My outfits and blades are in my suitcase.

19:54 Phichit: If any one can convince them it is Victor.

21:38 Yuuri: They got me my baggage!!! We are going home.

2 days After Rostelecom

12:32 Yuuri: Been practicing all morning. Taking the afternoon off tomorrow to not over due it.

12:35 Phichit: I'm hard at training too. I'm going to give an awesome performance.

The next day

14:09 Yuuri: Victor has a toy!!!  
14:09 Yuuri: It was sent to him by Chris!!!  
14:09 Yuuri: He was using it!!!  
14:10 Yuuri: It is custom made to resemble a real member.  
14:10 Yuuri: MINE!!!!!  
14:10 Yuuri: Why would Chris sent him that?? Why would he use it???  
14:10 Yuuri: How did Chris even know how it was supposed to look??????????????

14:11 Phichit: Ah. Yeah. Yuuri keep breathing.

14:18 Yuuri: Why are you not surprised

14:18 Phichit: Who says I'm not surprised? 

14:18 Yuuri: 'Ah. Yeah', I know you. Did you know??  
14:19 Yuuri: Oh Gods... You knew. Didn't you???  
14:19 Yuuri: I'm going to die.

14:20 Phichit: YUURI KEEP BREATHING AND PICK UP YOUR PHONE!!!!!!!!!

 

Bonus;

13:59 Victor: Chris, I screwed up.

14:00 Christophe: What else is new lately???

14:01 Victor: Not Funny!!! It is bad.

14:02 Christophe: How bad?

14:04 Victor: Yuuri walked in on me using the toy, Well I was cleaning it, But I dropped it, He picked it up and ... recognized the shape, He recognized it!!! He turned pale, Saw the box, The lube was still open, He smelled the chocolate, He figured all the pieces together, He ran out of the room, bad. 

14:05 Christophe: Yep, you screwed up. That is bad.  
14:05 Christophe: I'll let the Thai know. He'll knows what to do.


End file.
